


Kinktober Day Eleven - Fred Weasley

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorms, F/M, Gags, Gryffindor, HP Kinktober 2020, Kinktober, Restraints, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: You weren't quite sure what youd did to end up tied by your hands and feet to Freds bed with his tie stuffed in your mouth as a gag as he completely and utterly ploughed into you.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Kinktober Day Eleven - Fred Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> October 11th  
> Kink: Restraints  
> Character: Fred Weasley   
> Warnings: SMUT!

You’re not quite sure what you’d done to end up here, tied up to the headboard of Fred’s bed via your hands and feet. Your hands and legs were spread wide and Fred was on top of you, almost naked and pressing kisses onto any skin he could find which was a lot since you’re wearing nothing. You could feel his smirk without even having to look. 

He starts to kiss and suck his way down your breasts then back up to your lips which were already bright red and sore from his forceful kisses. You can feel his painfully hard erection digging into your thigh the more he moved. You’d started off today by teasing him and this is where it ended. With Fred painfully hard and you.........tied up. 

“Freddie.” You keep moaning and whimpering, tugging on the restraints until your wrists are sore. “Hush, people will hear you.” He scolds, grabbing his previously discarded tie and gagging you with it. You bite down on the dry material, shutting up as he removed his tiny boxers. His dick slaps against his stomach, the tip leaking precum.

You got to moan at the sight but it comes out muffled. He smirks at your attempt though, rubbing up and down his length and spreading around the precum. He settles above you, lining himself up with your dripping entrance. He bites down on your neck before pushing in, in a singular motion. You gasp, clutching onto the restraints and clenching around him since you can’t grab anything else.

He barely even lets you adjust to his size before he starts thrusting into you at a quick pace. Your body jolts with each sharp thrust and you moan loudly though they’re muffled by the gag. “Good girl, you take my cock so well.” Fred praises, thrusting into you at an unforgiving pace already. He’d already worked you up to the point of release before hand because he knew he wouldn’t last long at all. He’d longed to be inside you all day.

He runs one hand through your messy hair the other playing with your nipple and breast. “Fucking hell, baby.” Fred whispers into your ear making you whimper at the grunts and noises he’s making. You can tell he’s already about to cum as he twitches and throbs inside of you. You purposefully clench around him and watch as he comes undone before you. His thrusts start to become sloppy but your own orgasm washes over you like a tsunami before his does. 

You release over his cock, panting and heaving as pleasure blinds you. Fred continues to sloppily and messily thrust into you before delivering a sharp thrust and shooting his cum inside of you. All you can do is moan and whimper, coming down from your high as Fred rides your orgasms out before pulling out and laying beside you.

“Bloody hell! I should tie you up more often.” He jokes, rolling onto his side still panting. You roll your eyes, arms and legs sore form being in the same positions for too long. “Perhaps but could you please untie me?” You ask as he chuckles and quickly unties your hands and feet


End file.
